The present invention relates to a cutting insert adapted to be mounted in a holder, said cutting insert being used for parting of details rotating about its longitudinal axia, e.g. rods and tubes, and said cutting insert having a certain leading cutting edge angle.
Parting tools are mainly used in order to cut off rods, tubes or other rotationally symmetrical details. It is often desirable tht the cut off details have such a surface finish that no further machining is necessary. To achieve such a surface finish parting tools are used that have a certain leading cutting edge angle. By such an arrangement none or just a minimal parting hub is created.
The leading cutting edge angle, however, causes a certain deflection in the axial direction of the cutting off insert. Said deflection is caused by a component force in axial direction, said component force emanating from the radial force. This is explained more in detail below.
The result from such a deflection is that unwanted chamfered end surfaces are achieved on the parted details.
The aim of the present invention is to present a cutting insert of the type mentioned above, said insert when used for parting creating planar end surfaces having a good surface finish.